The present invention relates to combustion systems, and more particularly relates to heat exchangers for combustion systems.
Combustion systems, such as combustion furnaces, generate sounds which, depending on the use and environment of the combustion system, may be unacceptable or unpleasant. The sound level generated by a particular combustion system generally depends on the turbulence of the combustion fluids at the source of combustion. In addition, these sounds may interact with structural components of the combustion system which acoustically amplify the sound. Normally, in combustion furnaces this sound level is reduced to an acceptable level by adjusting the flow of the combustion fluids to maintain a substantially non-turbulent flow at the combustion source, and by arranging the heat exchanger assembly, furnace cabinet, and other such components to minimize acoustic amplification. However, in certain situations it is not feasible or desirable to reduce the sound level by using these conventional techniques. Also, it may be desirable to reduce the sound level to a level lower then that which may be attained by using these conventional techniques. For example, in an induced draft combustion furnace having compact, side by side heat exchangers with monoport, inshot burners, it is not desirable to make burner modifications which may decrease the efficiency of the furnace and it is not desirable to make other furnace component modifications which may increase the size and/or bulkiness of the furnace.